voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyo Aizawa/Character
Kyo Aizawa is a selectable butler in the game Butler Until Midnight. Background Kyo was born into a normal family, but then his father was arrested for stealing when he was 8 years old. After that, he, his mother, younger sister were labeled as a criminal family but continued living on without resorting to crime. When Kyo was in high school, his mother contracted an unknown illness and died from it and his younger sister was diagnosed with the same illness. At the time he worked part-time shining shoes and was at your father's mansion, shining his shoes. He saw the jeweled photograph frame of you and your mother and intended to steal and sell it to provide his sister medical treatment, but your happy expression in the photo made him realize that he was about to do the same thing that his father did. Instead of turning Kyo over to the police, your father hired him as a butler and would look after his sister. He's deeply indebted to Mr. Ichijo for helping him and his sister out, but he's most of all indebted to you because "you" were able to stop him from following his father's path. For the next 10 years, he works as a butler for the Ichijo Group and helps the other butlers prepare you as a lady for your father's 65th birthday party. The Real Him Kyo Aizawa - Insight.jpg Kyo's_Secrets.jpg Appearance Kyo has black hair with a bluish shade and long bangs, and light black eyes. Outfits *'Butler Uniform:' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality Kyo is very quiet, but extremely obedient. He follows orders efficiently, especially from you. He can be a little stubborn depending on what you tell him to do, such as something done for him. However, saying that he follows orders... if you say it's an order, he'll immediately comply. He claims himself to be a "shadow." He continuously states that you don't need to thank him or apologize; he's just doing his job as a butler. However, you still thank him anyways, and soon after he starts to accept your thanks as you spend more time with him. When something catches his interests (ie. types of spices and foods), he'll be engrossed in it. Sometimes, he'll even ignore you until you either shout or tap his shoulder to get his attention. Sometimes, he'll go to the extremes to protect you: when a creep on the train started to do perverted things, Kyo twisted his arm and pinned him whilst grasping the creep's neck in the station. However, he does this all for you. He is also willing to stay after midnight to make you comfortable. One time, he stayed until 1 in the morning, but was still with you. He never leaves your apartment until you are able to sleep, which sometimes can take after midnight hours. He considers you a light "that shines so bright;" you were the one who veered him on the right path. He states that sometimes he even has to look away from you because you shine so bright. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You choose a seemingly harmless butler, Kyo. However, you later get a warning from Yuma: "Watch out, the harmless ones are the most dangerous." Keeping this in mind, you let Kyo serve you. However, after he states that he is a "shadow" and talks about his past, you realize he's been locked in the depths of despair. Can your light penetrate through his darkness? In His Eyes Coming Soon... Lovers After Hours Coming Soon... After Sunrise Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Clandestine Romance Coming Soon... Clandestine Romance In His Eyes Coming Soon... Midnight Warmth Coming Soon... Afternoon Temptation Coming Soon... Trivia *Out of the butlers, Kyo is the best cook. *Kyo is the second tallest butler at 5'11", with Itsuki Matsuba the tallest at 6'0". *Aizawa (相澤) translates into "swamps that are together," and Kyo (匡) means "to save". Therefore his full name can be translated into "to save the swamps that are together." *He's a baseball fan. Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Kyo Aizawa Category:Characters Category:Butler Category:Born in August Category:Leo Sign Category:Chef Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type O